This invention relates to new and useful improvements in picks for string instruments. Picks have heretofore been provided which are ring-like and adapted to be pushed on a finger of a musician for playing guitars or other string instruments. The most commonly used type of finger pick comprises a split body member, plastic or metal, which is held on the finger by a rather strong clamping engagement with the finger. Still other types of picks have been provided which attach to the fingers but in general it has been found that these picks are not only uncomfortable to wear and sometimes even shut off the flow of blood but in addition are not secured on the finger in a manner to provide good picking functions by the musician, particularly to and fro picking functions. Another disadvantage of prior picks is that the picking head is made of metal or hard plastic and a harsh tone results on the strings, particularly on wound strings. A further disadvantage of prior picks is that they are too bulky to use on adjacent fingers.